The Betrayed of Issei Hyoudou (Abandoned)
by SoulRipperGhost95
Summary: Issei is betrayed and abandoned by the people he thought that love and care about him. After some event that happens during the battle with Revzeim Lucifer. His teams mates and the DxD team all turn their back on him and want him out of their life for good. But will Issei take the betrayed well or will he get revenge on the traitors? This story is adapted from RomenXGreenDog123.
1. Heartbreak of a pawn

**The Betrayed of Issei Hyoudou**

 **This is the Betrayed (Rewrite) story that I have adoption from RomanXGreenDog123.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Heartbreak of a pawn**

Issei Hyoudou was in the middle of a battle with Rivzeeim Lucifer along with DxD team by his side.

Rivzeeim Lucifer had then got out a new weapon that look like some sort of gun and fire a beam at Issei armour. Issei whole Red Armour was shatter to piece as Issei fell to the ground, as he became badly hurt as blood pour down his whole body.

There was a Red Dragon with glowing green eyes that was floating out of the shatter armour. Rivzeeim Lucifer then point his gun at the Red Dragon and fire the shot, destroyed the Red Dragon into nothingness.

Rivzeim had killed the Red Dragon Ddraig and destroyed Issei Sacred Gear with his new weapon.

"Fufhahahahahahaha! I did it! I KILLED the Red Dragon Ddraig! Now you are nothing without your Sacred Gear." Rivzeim shouted out in triumphantly and then disappears in a magic circle leaving Issei on his knees beaten and cover in his own blood.

"ISSEI!" All the girls scream out and came rushing to his side.

Rias held Issei in her arms, looking worried for her pawn.

"Issei." She said sadly.

"Issei-Kun." Akeno said sadly, as well.

"Issei-san." Asia said with tears in her eyes.

The rest of the group looking on in sadness at Issei.

* * *

 **The next day.**

Issei was in his room recovering after the battle. After losing his Sacred Gear and Ddraig dying.

The girls check up on him, seeing that he was doing alright.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

It has been about 4 weeks since Rivzeim Lucifer had killed the Red Dragon Ddraig.

Issei wasn't as strong enough without the Boosted Gear.

Issei had failed in protecting Asia from danger from the bad guys. It was up to Xenovia to save Asia life. After saving the blonde bishop life. She killed the bad guy by chopping off each of thy head off clean and chopping up their body parts as well.

* * *

 **Time skip**

It was now 1 month now.

Everybody like the Occult Research Club, Student Council, Devil Factions, Fallen Angel Faction, Angel Factions, Vali team and Issei parents were all gathered in the living room at the Hyoudou residence.

Sirzech was sitting down on one of the couch who had his leg cross, was sipping tea that was made by Akeno.

"Issei, there something we need to talk about your Sacred Gear," Sirzech said with a serous expression on his face.

"The fact that the Red Dragon Ddraig is now dead, and your Sacred Gear is destroyed. Ddraig who is never coming back. It has been over a month now. But you are not as strong as, you used to be without the Boosted Gear."

There was a few minute silent in the room, until Sirzech spoke once more.

"I have come to a decision and made up my mind about the whole situation."

Sirzech look at Issei in his eyes with an emotionless expression on his face.

"Issei Hyoudou, it's look like you can no longer can be in my little sister peerage anymore since you longer have Ddraig inside you anymore, and no longer have a Sacred Gear. So, that mean, you are no longer worth it to us or being in my little sister peerage anymore." Sirzech said coldly as there was no kindness in his eyes but only coldness in his blue-green eyes.

There was an ice-cold demeanour as the whole room fell silent.

Issei heart sank, and was so shock at what Sirzech had just said to him. He just had his mouth wiped open, and felt his heart breaking.

Sirzech was like an older brother to him and yet he wanted him gone from Rias peerage and DxD team.

"Indeed, Sirzech. Issei is of no use to us now, or your little sister and her peerage. And, no use for DxD team anymore. Since he is now useless to everybody without the Boosted Gear." Azazel nodded as he also agrees with Sirzechs.

Azazel turn to Issei with a nasty scowl on his face.

"Issei, you are no longer apart of the DxD team as you are worthless to all of us now." Azazel said coldly as he narrows his eyes.

Issei looked around the room expecting someone to argue with Sirzech and Azazel statement but nobody to his surprise said a single word.

"Both brother and Azazel are right, Issei. You are no longer of use to me and my peerage now since you lost your Sacred Gear and the fact that Drraig is now dead. I will now officially be terminating our engagement between us and you, Issei Hyoudou will no longer be a part of my peerage and family anymore as you are known useless to us." Rias said coldly, she just looked at him with cruel eyes as the air was still fill with an ice-cold demeanour.

Issei looked shock and couldn't believe what he was hearing and couldn't even speak. The woman he loves was saying such things.

"After all I did for you. I save you from your married to Riser Phenex and done so much for you. And this the thank I got?"

"Sorry, Issei but you are no longer useful to us anymore. Since you fail to protect Asia and it was up to Xenovia to save her, and the fact that without the boosted Gear. You are nothing but dead weight, and not useful to anymore. So, I had no other choice but to kick you out of my peerage since you no longer can be any use to, me and my peerage anymore and just now a pathetic, worthless loser that I no longer need anymore." Rias said calmly.

"B-But R-Rias. I-I know I fail to protect Asia but it wasn't my fault. I-I thought that you love me? H-How could you agree with Sirzech and Azazel about kicking me out? How could you even think of doing something like this to the man you love?!" Issei yelled out in sadness and tears falling down his cheek.

Rias just look at Issei in disgust, as she looks like she was about to be sick just by looking at him.

Rias than spoke in a cold voice.

"I never love you, Issei. I just used you for your power. You were just a source of power for me and my peerage. Since that day I found out that you had boosted gear during that incident with the Fallen Angel Raynare, and went you fought against Riser. I thought that I could use your power for me and my peerage so I

just pretend to have feeling for you just so I could keep you under my control. But now you, outlived your usefulness to us. You are now just a disposable pawn that I no longer need anymore." Rias said harshly, as she crosses her arms over her breasts, making them bound.

Issei felt his heart broken by his master cold words.

"Did you honestly believe that a beautiful woman like myself, would fall in love with a pathetic, pervert loser like you?" Rias mock and sneer in disgust.

Rias show absolutely no remorse for her harsh words.

Issei felt his heart sank and felt tears slowly rolling down his cheek.

"Do you want to know the truth, Issei?"

Issei didn't say anything.

"Your first girlfriend. The Fallen Angel Raynare, who had kill you on your date. I was there the whole time watching you, and let you die so I could make you my servant."

Issei winded his eyes in complete shock, and was in disbelief at what his girlfriend and master had just said. He just stood froze in place, and couldn't move his body.

"That right, Issei. I let you suffer all this time by just watching you get killed by Raynare the Fallen Angel dominance slag. I waited by the tree watching the whole thing. Waiting for that slutty whore Raynare to stabs you with her light spear. So, that I could revived you and live for me as my slave." Rias said with an evil, sadist smirk on her face.

Rias was getting turn on by telling him the truth and seeing the look on his face.

Issei felt his heart plunge at hearing the truth from his girlfriend and master mouth.

"I mean how dumb can you be? Did not you realise by coincidence that you received a leaflet from my familiar that day of your date with that slut Raynare. And how I know Raynare human Identity known as Yuuma Amano?"

Suddenly her eyes slowly turned crimson red and her whole face turn demonic as her face twisted into an evil, dark sinister smirk. She cackled evilly at what she had done to him.

Issei than realise in his head.

 _The woman I love, the woman that I will always fight for, and the woman I had sacrificed an arm to get her out of her marriages ageist Riser phenex._

 _My master and girlfriend Rias Gremory was nothing but an evil, manipulated, cold-hearted bitch and was nothing but a complete monster with no remorse for what she had done to me._

Issei could just see pure evil in Rias Gremory blue-green eyes.

Rias Gremory was showing her true colour as the evil she-devil that she was from the beginning.

"I also agree with Buchou. You are no longer our comrades as you are just nothing but lowly trash to us now. so, get lost, you'll talentless bastard," Kiba said with cold eyes as he looks at Issei in disgust.

"Buchou and Kiba-Kun are both right. You are no longer any use to the peerage. And I don't consider you my cute kohai as you are now useless to Bouchou, myself and the rest of the peerage." Akeno said in a cold voice. She even didn't smile her usual friendly smile.

Rias and Akeno both went over to Kiba and each started hugging him and rubbing their large breasts onto his chest. Kiba wrapped his arms around both girls.

Kiba kissing both Rias and Akeno lips and putting his hand up their skips and rubbing their pussy. Making the two girls moan out in pleasure.

Issei felt his heart twisted and was overwhelmed with tears. As he watches them making out with Kiba right in front of him. Not even caring about his feeling.

Rias than turn to face him.

"I, and Akeno have find a better looking and handsome man to replace you, as our lover. Yuuto Kiba. He is so much better at being a boyfriend than you, Issei." She said in a spiteful tone of voice.

While Kiba just smile smugly at Issei. He didn't even care about stealing Rias the woman that Issei love and two of his harem member that he stole away from him.

Issei was in sadness, and felt his heart broking even more.

Xenovia then spoke up.

"Issei, you can no longer able to give me a strong child if you no longer have the red dragon inside of you. So, that mean you are not worth fit of giving me a child anymore. I also agree with Buchou and the others of kicking you out of the peerage as, you are now nothing to us anymore but useless trash to us." Xenovia replied as she looks at Issei with a blank looks on her face.

"Besides, I have now found another person who can gave me strong children."

Xenovia than went over to Vali, as he then held her in his arms.

Vali tilting her head back, as they both stare into each eye. Then kiss each other lip passionately with lust while Vali grabbed her butt, and gave her butt a good squeezed.

Vali slips his tongue into her mouth.

Both Vali and Xenovia started getting sexually aggressive with one another. Vali with his other hand grope her breast while keep on squeezing Xenovia butt. Making the blue-haired girl moan loudly, while saying his name.

They sensual kiss lasted for a few more minutes before pulling away from each other.

Issei was shock and had his winded mouth open.

Vali turned to face Issei with a blank look of his face. Not once caring that he stole Issei harem members away from him.

"Without your Boosted Gear and the fact that the red Dragon Ddraig is now dead. I no longer consider you a rival anymore. As you are now just a lowly Humanoid-Devil-Dragon." Vali said in a disappoint tone, as he just gave Issei a blank look of boarded.

Kuroka then spoke.

"Nya, without the heavenly dragon Ddraig inside of you anymore. That mean you, Issei is not even worth it anymore of giving me strong children to bloom my Nekomata race. And you are also no longer good enough for my little sister, shirone. You are now in fact worthless to both of us. So, I couldn't give to shit about what happen to you." Kuroka said harshly and look at him in disgust.

"Issei-sempi." Koneko spoke coldly in a whisper with hatred clearly in her voice.

"You are fucking useless without your Sacred Gear, and not even worth keeping around anymore. To be honest I had never like you one bit. I only started liking you, so that I could have you gave me strong children in the future. But without the Boosted Gear and the Red Dragon insidr your body, you are now worthless. I had always hater you gut since day one." Koneko said in a harsh, cold, unfeeling and cruel tone of voice.

Irina was the next to speak.

"Issei, you are no used to any of us anymore without the Red Dragon Ddraig. So, that mean that you, my old childhood friend is no longer fit to be my friend or lover anymore. As you are nothing but garbage to me now. So, siding with the others of kicking you out of DxD was necessary." Irina said coldly. Staring at her former childhood friend with a cold look in her eyes.

""YOU ARE NO SON OF OUR!""

Mr Hyoudou and Mrs Hyoudou both shouted out with disgust on their faces.

The Hyoudou Both stare at their son with hatred filled scowl smeared across their faces.

"You have away been a disappointment to us since the day, you were fucking born." Mr Hyoudou said harshly.

"We want you gone! Leave our home at once, you worthless pervert son and never come back here again."

"Both, your mother and I, disown you as our child. So, just do us a favour and disappear from this household. You are no longer welcome here or a part of our family anymore."

"Like your father said, Issei. We disown you as our child. Because our child die along with the Red Dragon Ddraig in battle. So, please just leave at once and never come back." Mrs Hyoudou said coldly.

Issei stepped back in shock.

He knew that his parents were always ashamed of him of him for being a pervert, and since he was a little kid. He could never please his parents. No matter what he did. They always ignore him.

His perverse nature came from a deep seeded self-loathing from his childhood along with parents.

Both his father and mother always neglected him, since he was a child and never gave him any attention. And on top of that his parents were sometime verb, psychology and physical abusive toward Issei.

They were not good parents at all.

The Hyoudou in fact were nothing more than horrible, evil, abusive, Neglectful people who never care about their son, Issei since he was born.

Issei parents would always tell Issei that he was nothing but a failed of a son.

That no girls would ever love him.

His parents would always put him down.

Saying that all the girls were too good for such a waste of space like him.

 _"Our perverted idiotic, worthless failed of a son who we never thought would get anywhere in life. Would ever get a girlfriend! Even though we'd given up hope!"_

Always telling him that he was worthless, and that nobody would ever love a loser like him.

He felt even more tears in his eyes.

In a final effort. Issei turns to face Asia. Thinking that she would be on his side.

But Asia shook her head.

"I am really sorry, Issei. But everybody in this room dose have a point. Without your Sacred Gear. How can you able to protect us anymore without the Red Dragon inside of you? How would able to protect me or the rest of us? So, that mean, you can no longer can stay with us anymore and you are no longer a part of our life anymore. So, you have to leave." Asia said as she then looks down at the ground nervously, as she couldn't look at him anymore.

Issei couldn't believe what his sweet and innocent Asia had just said. Asia one of the person he could count on to stand by his side, was siding with them. He felt even more heart broken.

"I…. I…. already h-have find someone else…" Asia mumble out.

She walks over and made her way….to Vali!

Vali and Asia begin to kiss each other slowly.

Issei was in complete shock, and couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Vali was gent with his affection with Asia. Rubbing her butt with gent touch of his fingers. Making her moan out a little. Asia and Vali drew toward each other lips and started kissing.

They kiss lasted for a few minutes until breaking apart.

Issei felt even more tears falling down his cheek, and felt so heart broken.

"Sirzech not even caring or showing any concerned speak to Issei.

"Issei, I want you to stay away from the underworld. As you are no longer welcome there. Since you don't have the Red Dragon Ddraig inside you anymore, and now worthless to us. You can no longer benefit us. If you ever show your face around in the underworld again, we will, destroyed you. Do I make myself clear?" Sirzechs said darkly as he just glares at Issei with cruel eyes.

Issei didn't say anything, so just took his silent as a yes.

"That right, don't come anywhere near the underworld you piece of dog shit! Because if you do, I will personally rip your fucking lung out from your body, and torture you to fucking death." Serafall shout out in rage.

Serafall was usual a careful free, cheer, and happy-go-lucky person who was always smiling and acting silly. But she now had a mean, nasty scowl on her face, as she glares at him.

Sona also put in her too cent.

"Don't brother coming into school the next day, as you no longer a student here in Kouh Academy. Your school record has already been wipe off. If you dare steps foot on the school campus again, me and my peerage will all be force to kill you." Sona said darkly, as her glasses flash dangerously.

"Yeah that right. Don't ever fucking come back to the school again. You are just a nobody to all of us now. I will be the one to personally kill you myself if you ever step foot on the school again." Saji said with a scowl on his face.

Saji was so far up Sona ass. That one time she asks him to wipe the shit out of her ass, as she couldn't be brother to wipe her own ass. So, Saji happily wipe her ass with a stupid grin on his face, and even lick the shit from her ass with his tongue.

All the Devils, Fallen Angels and Angels also were saying the same nasty things to Issei like everyone did.

Rias had her two servants hold her former pawn while she removes the eight-pawn piece from Issei body.

After she was done with that. She put the eight-pawn piece away and turn to face Issei.

"You can leave now as I had remove the pawn pieces from inside you. Now get the fuck out of my face. You already making me sick by looking at you. Don't ever come back into our live ever again. You fucking stupid ass cunt." Rias said with hateful cruelness in her voice.

Mr Hyoudou and Mrs Hyoudou then tossed his bag at his feet.

""GET THE FUCK OUT OF OUR HOUSE! YOU PIECE OF WORTHLESS GARBAG!""

Both parents screamed out with hate and shame in their eyes.

"We don't care where you go but just as long, as you are out of this household. And that we never have to see your petty looking face around here again." Mr Hyoudou hiss out in a cold voice.

"Issei, you can go fucking die for all I care. I just want you to fucking leave my home already." Mrs Hydoudo said in a hateful tone, and just stare at her son like he was trash.

Issei felt so hurt by their nasty, heartless and cruel words, as he feels his heart breaking with the nastiness that everybody was treating him.

"You heard everybody. You are not wanted here anymore. You pervert bastard. So, do everybody a favour and get fuck out of here or kill yourself for all we care." Koneko said harshly, as she glares at him with hate in her eyes.

Issei look at everybody tears still falling down his cheek. He could see the harsh look in their eyes, that everybody didn't even give to shit or show any remorse.

Issei couldn't control his tears falling. As more and more tears roll down his cheek like a waterfall.

None of them even care how he about his feeling.

Not even showing any sympathy at how hurt and broken he was.

How could the woman that he loves, his so-called friends, his parents (Well there were never good parents to been begin with), the three great powers, and everyone else do this to him? After all he had done for them.

The only person who didn't betray him were Gasper, Rossweisse, Ophis and Ravel as those four were absent and weren't here in the household.

Ravel was back in the underworld with Ophis. While Rossweisse and Gasper were in their house land learning more magic and new skills.

Issei started shaking in rage, glaring at the traitors with so much anger inside of him.

After all he did for them. Everybody just betray him like this, treating him nothing but trash, saying such awful and terrible things to him, and kicking him out of the peerage because he no longer had Ddraig and his Sacred Gear.

Something inside of Issei just snapped.

He started shaking his whole body in pure rage and clenching his fists repeatedly. His aura start to slowly flared outward.

Issei anger was now radiating of him, and his eyes slowly turned green in colour.

They were all started to wondered if they had pushed him too far.

"Bastard," He whisper out angrily.

"Cold-hearted, bastard."

"Wicked, terrible people."

"Evil heartless bastard."

"Fucking scumbag."

"Heartless monster."

Issei stare at everybody and now had a murderous glare in his eyes.

Some creepy red/black aura appears around his whole body, and his eyes glowing bright green.

"DAMN YOOOOOOUUU!I WILL MAKE YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD STUFFER FOR YOUR BETRAYED!"

Issei let out a howl of anger, sadness, sorrow, anguish and rage, as he then run at his douchebag parents first and lash out with his fist aimed at them.

Mr Hyoudou and Mrs Hyoudou both looking on in fear. They were both about to dodge out of the way. Went Issei nail his fist straight at his father, and sucker punch him hard in the face knocking him onto the ground. Mr Hyoudou now had a broking nose and a few teeth fall out of his mouth.

As Mr Hyoudou was slowly getting back up.

Issei slammed his fist into the ample stomach of his father, doubling him over before coating his fist with demonic power and smasher into his face, sending him soaring through the living room and crashing into the table. Breaking it into pieces.

Issei look at his mother and punched her in the head with his fist still coated in demonic power. Mrs Hyoudou drop onto her knees.

He then delivered a spinning kick to his mother face. Knocking the life out of her.

Seeing what he had done to his own parents. Everyone then charged at Issei.

Koneko was the first to reached him. Drawing her fist to let a flying strike at Issei, and was about to punch Issei from behind.

But Issei turn around just in time, and punch Koneko right in the face hard with a powerful punch with his fist coated in crimson Ki. Sending the small rook flying backward, and rolling over onto the floor and crash into the wall with a hard thud.

Koneko spite up lot of blood from her mouth. Then passing out onto the floor.

"BASTARD! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!"

Kiba yelled out with murder in his eyes and charge toward Issei, as he summons two demonic holy swords in both of his hands.

Kuroka was also angry about her little sister be hurt. She too charges toward Issei at the same time as Kiba. But she got to Issei first and begin to attack.

Her hands were already coated in Senjutsu and started throwing fire blasts of energy at Issei.

The fire blasts heading toward Issei but he easily deflected them by just waving his hands in a world winds, sending her own attack toward the black-hair Nekomata.

Kuroka eyes winded in shock and horror.

She was about to dodge out of the way. But it was too late. Her own attack already hit her straight at her body.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!"

Kuroka let out a scream of pain and horror. As she felt her skin being burned.

Issei quickly run up to her and punch her in the stomach, as hard as he could. She spits out blood from her mouth. He grabs a hold of her two-cat tail and violently rips them out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHH!"

Kuroka scream out in everlasting pain before Issei punched her again in the stomach, and tossed her aside. Knocking her out cold.

Kiba had now reached Issei and run toward him with his knight speed.

Kiba was about to slashed at Issei with his two swords. But Issei quickly grabs the swords out of his hands.

Kiba was shock by this, as his eyes look like they were about to pop out of his head.

Issei then slammed both swords handle at Kiba face, broking his nose and knocking him onto the floor.

While Kiba was on the ground.

Issei then hacks at Kiba shoulders with the holy demonic sword about four times. And hacks at his legs and chest about four time as well. While blood splashes everywhere, even splashes onto Issei whole face. While he licks some of the blood on his lip, enjoying the taste of Kiba blood.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Kiba let out a loud scream until Issei slam his boot into Kiba face, knocking him out cold.

Irina was the next to attack.

She summons a couple of light spear in her hands.

She aimed the light spears toward him while yelling out.

"Die, in the name of our dead God!"

Then she throws the light spear toward her former child friend.

Issei deftly dodge, and avoid the light spears that were coming toward him.

Irina was so shock by this, and couldn't believe it.

She was about to summon more light spears and everybody else were all rushing toward him.

But Issei quickly unleashed a wave of Ki at the Devil, Fallen Angels, Angels, the rest of Rias peerage, Sona peerage, and even the rest of Vali team were all smash into the nearby wall and were injury.

Issei than quickly picks up a chair and throw it toward Irine. Hitting her straight in her body.

Irina drops down onto the floor screaming her head off with a loud thud onto the ground.

Issei walk over to the down Irina. Pick Irina up by her hair and raise up his fist.

Issei then punched Irina straight in the face as hard as he could with his fist cover in red Ki. As she drops to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Saliva came out of her mouth as she drops to her knees.

Issei then grabs a handful of Irina hair and pulled her close, that her face was a mere inch away from his own. Irina whimpered as there was blood trickling from her lip.

And headbutt Irina about three times.

Her face was a bit bloodied and her nose was broken a bit.

Issei then lifted Irina off from her feet, and then tossed her like a rag doll. Irina went flying and smash against the outside glass window.

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGG!"

Irina scream out in pain and fall unconscious outside onto the ground cover in blood and a few glasses sticking in her fresh and body.

Saji tried to attack Issei from behind. He summons his Sacred Gear and was about to connect the line onto to his former friend and rival. To absorb his power and end Issei rampage.

But to his surprise, the line had no effects on him. Issei just pull on the connect line that was now stuck on his arm. And started pulling on the on the line. Making Saji flying toward him.

Now that Saji was close to him. Issei grabs Saji by his shirt and raise up his fist and punched him in the face. Knocking him onto the ground.

The next thing Saji know was that he was pick off from the floor, and hurled across the room. He flew through mid-air and slammed bodily into Ruruko and Momo knocking them both out cold.

Issei went over and grabs Saji off from the floor. He then started running toward the big mirror that was in the room. And started repeatedly smashing his face against the mirror repeatedly. By the time he stops doing that. Saji whole face was cover in blood with bit of broken glass sticking in his face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Saji let out a scream that rang throughout the house.

Issei gripped onto Saji right hand and rips it out of his bone socket. Blood pouring out of the socket and splashing everywhere.

Saji look at his armless right arm in horror.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHH! MY ARRRRRRRMMMM! MY ARRRRRRRRMMMMMM!"

Saji was crying out in so much pain and started foaming at the mouth.

Issei lifted Saji and then slam his back over his knee. Snapping and breaking his back.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!"

Saji scream at the top of his lung, as his eyes look like there were about to pop out of his head. He was in so much pain.

Issei just than toss Saji beaten body aside like a lifeless puppet. While in the meantime. Koneko in the corner of the room, was slowly getting back up. As Saji badly beaten body was flying toward her.

Koneko than noticed the flying body of Saji heading toward her.

Koneko could only say two words.

"Oh fuck…."

Before the body of Saji landing on top on her. Knocking her out cold once more.

Issei than saw his former father slowly begin to get back up from the floor. Blood was seeping out of his whole body and mouth.

Mr Hyoudou look at his son fearfully.

"I-Issei P-Please…h-have…mercy on me."

Mr Hyoudou started begging like the coward that he truly was with petty tears falling down his eyes.

Issei glare at his father in hatred.

"You along with everybody else had betrayed me. Disown me by telling me I am just nothing but worthless trash and that I was no longer your son. And On top of all that. Did you show mercy when you violently beaten me as a child? Did you show mercy when your sexual abused me when I was just a little kid? When you rape me." Issei said with venom and hatred in his voice.

Issei remember all the evil and fuck up things his own father did to him as a child.

His evil, bastard father would use to beat him in secret when he was just a child. While his bitch of a mother just watch, the whole thing laughing sadistly at her son pain. Enjoying every minute of her son suffering.

He remembers that one time, his father beaten him badly for spilling milk onto the floor by accident.

He remembers went he was 10-year-old. That he once had a baby sister name Isaki. She was only 4-year-old went she was murder by his bastard father. His father was in a bad mood that day from work and took his anger out on his baby sister. His father picks her up from the ground, and throw her against the wall and slam her onto the floor until her bone broke each time. His father watch his daughter slowly dying with an evil scowl on his face. Showing no remorse for his action.

His sick bastard of a father had rape him, went he was a child since he was 6-year-old of age. Only stop went he was 11-year-old.

Mr Hyoudou, his father was pure evil with no redeeming features. He was nothing but an evil, neglectful, abusive, child molesting rapist, and a complete monster who had gotten away with every evil thing that he done in his life.

Anger started to boiled up inside of him, as he remembers all the terrible things his father had done in the past.

Issei grab his father face, and slammed his knee in his face repeatedly. Blood spewed from his nose and mouth with each blow to the face.

After he stop doing that.

His father face was now cover in blood, his nose broken even more and his face all bruise up with black and blue marking.

But Issei wasn't done with him just yet.

Issei using all his strength, and slammed into Mr Hyoudou stomach with his fist coated in Ki, sending the man flying backward. As he was flying backward, he slammed into Mrs Hyoudou who was slowly getting back up, only to be knock down again unconscious.

Lot of dark crimson ki energy surrounding his whole body. A small demonic Ki blast forming in his hand. Issei than throwing the crimson Ki blast at his father left arm.

Mr Hyoudou eyes winded and tried to avoid the Ki blast that was heading for his arm. But it was too late, as the crimson Ki blast shot though his left arm. Slicing his left arm off clean.

Blood started pouring out of the wound.

Mr Hyoudou look at his left arm with wide eyes and a shock expression on his face.

He had his mouth wide open.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

A loud scream rang throughout the household.

Issei lifted his leg up and gave a swift, hard kick straight in his jaw, sending him flying up into mid-air and drop down onto his knee.

Issei than viciously kick him in the ribs.

Mr Hyouou started coughing and spitting up blood and mucus out of his mouth.

Issei continuously kicking Mr Hyouou over again.

Until he falls unconscious.

Issei look ahead and saw a few other still standing. He also saw the people he had injury were getting back up, thank to Asia healing them and everybody were now charging toward him.

Issei also charged toward them.

"YOU WANT TO FUCKING FIGHT! COME ON THEN YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU WON'T TAKE ME ALIVE!"

He was going to beat them one by one until he was the last man standing.


	2. The Fight with Old Friends and Rivals

**The Betrayed Issei Hyoudou**

 **Chapter 2: The Fight with Old Friends and Rivals.**

* * *

Rias Gremory was the first person to attack Issei. A crimson aura cloaked her whole body. She sends blasted of power of destruction toward her former pawn, Issei. But the former pawn just bated it away like it was nothing. Sending the power of destruction toward a nearby wall. The wall broken into a thousand pieces.

Issei than send a power crimson blast toward his former master. Rias tried to block the attack by putting up a magic circle. But the crimson blast just went though, breaking the magic circle to pieces and hitting Rias.

The crimson hair princess was send flying backward, knocking over several Devils in the way.

As she hit the wall with a hard thud. After a minute of pain shooting through her body. Rias slowly stood up on her shaking legs. She wiped the blood from her mouth with now an anger glare toward her former pawn.

Rias shot a blast of her crimson demonic power that was now heading toward Issei. She has a very serious expression on her face, as her blue-green eyes darker.

Akeno who had now join her king, had now transform into her priestess outfit.

Kuroka was back on her feet after being heal by Asia and her two tails back were they belong.

Kiba was back on his feet as well thank to Asia healing his wounds.

Rias, Akeno, Kuroka and Kiba all had Issei cornered like a rat.

Rias smirk stretched across her face. With her, Akeno, Kuroka and Kiba all attacking her former pawn at once. Issei with lose this battle and their will all put an end to his rampage once, and for all.

Rias begin to gathered a strong sinister crimson demonic power into her hand. Her face was serious and only darkness in her cold heartless blue-green eyes.

Akeno shot out to the sky above. Sparks of yellow crackling around her hand. Her right palm crackled yellows sparks of lighting. She had a serious expression on her face.

She sends her thunderbolt that flew toward Issei along with Rias, destructive demonic power that was now heading toward Issei.

Both Rias and Akeno send their attack toward Issei along with Kuroka orbs and Kiba holy demonic sword.

They heard Issei screaming in pain as their attack had hit him. There was dust everywhere and Issei was nowhere to be see.

Rias and Kuroka both smirk to each other as there along with the other two had kill Issei for good. The evilness in two women expressions were truly terrifying to see, as there was nothing but evilness in Rias and Kuroka heart.

"…. It that the best, you guys can do?"

Rias, Akeno, Kiba and Kuroka eyes all winded in shock and couldn't believe what there were hearing and seeing.

There was Issei looking at them with deadly eyes with a small smirking forming on his lips.

Suddenly Issei ran up to Rias as quickly as he could, and punch Rias across the face, as hard as he could. Rias felt blood ran down her face. Issei grabbed hold of her neck and uppercut Rias hard across the face, that she ending up flying backward and smasher onto the floor with a thud.

Kuroka than teleportal behind Issei and tried attacking when his guard was down.

Issei quickly turn to face her and form some demonic crimson beam into his hand and lunch them at the Nekoshou. The black hair feline hazel gold eyes winded and she leap backward.

She quickly put up a velvet purple circle behind that move in front of her, protection her.

But Issei attack instantly went straight toward her.

Kuroka tried to absorbed the attack, but it shattered into pieces as Issei attack came into contact. In the cross fire the attack hit the black-hair Nekoshou and sending her flying and crashing onto the ground.

Kuroka start to fire the four orbs that orbited around her toward the brown hair young man. None of them hit Issei, her target which anger her to no end.

With a howl of anger and frustration. Kuroka nails begin to grew longer and sharper. She then lung at the former pawn with her sharp nails, ready to claws his eyes out. But Issei grabbed both of her hands, shocking the Nekoshou.

Issei bend his head back, and begin head butt her hard in her about six times. Her skull crack a bit as blood start to slowly pour from her head, down to her black kimono.

"AAAAAAAARRRRGGHH! FUCK!" She screams in pain.

He then life her up in the air and smashes her down onto the ground with a hard thud.

Rias was about to use her power of destruction once again and aimed toward her former pawn. But Issei as quickly as he could, pick up Kuroka lifeless body and throw her straight toward Rias.

The crimson hair woman didn't have time to dodge out of the way. As the body of Kuroka directly hit Rias, knocking the wind out of her.

"AAARRH!"

Both Kuroka and Rias roll over onto the ground roughly and both ended up hitting the wall with a hard thud. Rias and Kuroka were now both unconscious.

Akeno send a lighting attack toward Issei. The black hair queen manged to hit Issei with her lighting attack, which made him crashing onto the ground a thud. He felt so much pain. But he wasn't down for long as he slowly got back up.

Issei summon some demonic power into his hand and throw toward Akeno, who dodge out of the way in time. The demonic power went crashing into the ceiling wall.

The ceiling wall begins to crumble down and breaking into pieces.

Akeno and Issei kept sending attack to each other, and dodging them each time.

Kiba got behind Issei with his knight speed. Before Kiba could try to attack him from behind. Issei turned around. He quickly grabbed onto Kiba hands and life him up in the air. He then tosses him straight into Akeno, who didn't have time to catch Kiba. The blonde knight ending up bumping into her and both fall unconscious onto the ground.

Issei fought off some Devils, Fallen Angels, Angels, Sona, and Tsubaki.

Serafall was a challenging but in the end, he won the fight against her.

He took out most of Sona peerages like Momo, Ruruko, Tsubasa, Tomoe and Reya. As those five were the weakest out of Sona peerage members, and were not a threat in the first place. And were not as strong or challenging like most of Rias peerage members were, Vali team, Sirzechs and the devils, Azazel and the Fallen Angels, and Michael and his angels.

Issei than saw Asia start healing some of the people he had injury and hurt.

' _I was so stupid enough of not knocking Asia out. She healing them all.'_

Issei though in his head with a frown on his face.

' _I have to put a stop to it.'_

He then disappeared and reappear in front of Asia in a flash.

The former Nun look up at Issei in fear as her whole body started shaking. Issei glare at her in anger.

The girl he once would always protect with his life. The girl he saw as a little sister. The girl he starts to have deep feeling for like the rest of the girl in his former harem. She was no longer none of those things. She had betrayed him just like everybody else did and was now with Vali.

Issei then raises up his hand and backhand her hard across the face, knocking her onto the floor, as she rolls onto the floor with a hard thud. Asia was now knocked out cold.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD, PIECE OF SHIT!" Xenovia shouted out in anger and charge toward her former comrade with her Durandal.

Dark blue aura start form around her whole body and a dark glint in her eyes.

"FUCKING DIE IN THE NAME OF OUR DEAD GOD, BASTARD!"

Her Durandal releases a massive amount of aura with destructive power.

She unleashes pure, destructive power that can easily shatter anything it meets, sending it toward Issei.

Issei dodge out of the way, as the destructive aura was heading toward him. The destructive aura end up smashing the kitchen, as bit of the wall crumble into pieces and dust start to appear everywhere.

Xenovia was surprise by this but that didn't stop her.

She charges toward him and swung her sword down upon Issei. Ready to end his life once, and for all.

But Issei block her attack by putting up a barrier in front of him. Using all his demonic power in the barrier. He pushes her back, unleashes his demonic power toward her, sending the blue-haired young woman flying backward, and crash into the roof, and fall back down onto the ground with a hard thud.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHH!"

Xenovia scream out in pain, as she felt agonizing pain spread through her whole body.

A few minutes, she slowly begins to get back up, blood now dripping down her face and body.

Xenovia let out a growled of frustration and once again charge toward Issei, swings and slashed her Durandal at him.

Issei summon demonic power into his hand and throw at Xenovia leg. Her whole leg started bleeding and burn as the flesh of her leg start to peel off.

Xenovia let out a scream of pure pain.

Before Issei could knock Xenovia out cold.

Vali got into his Divine Dividing's Balance Breaker Scale Mail, and quickly flew toward Issei and punch him hard in the stomach. Issei was launched backwards several maters and end up hitting the wall with a hard thud, coughing out blood from his mouth.

Vali slowly walk toward his former rival.

"How does it feel, Issei?" Vali asked with a smug tone in his voice.

"How does feel that I stole two girls from your harem away from you?" Vali said started twisting the knife in.

"You, Issei Hyoudou is going to stuffer by my hands. I going to beat the living shit out of you, for what you did to Kuroka, Asia and Xenovia." Vali said in an ice-cold voice, and then punch Issei in his face, knocking onto the floor.

Issei could no longer fight back as he was started to get tired, and losing some energy after fighting so many people.

Issei now had some injured all over his body.

After Vali was done beaten on Issei.

"He all your, Sirzechs." Vali said as he steps aside.

Sirzechs made his way over.

A dark, large crimson ball form into Sirzechs hand and throw it toward Issei.

The form pawn couldn't dodge that or move out of the way in time.

A mine exploded sending Issei fifteen feet into the air and hitting the roof, as the large crimson ball had hit him. He falls back down to the ground with a hard thud.

Issei was in so much pain, as his whole face twisted in agony.

While he was just lying on the floor. He saw Sirzechs slowly coming toward him.

He could see that the red-headed devil had only coldness in his blue-green eyes.

Suddenly hooked chains spring in from nowhere to pin Issei down in place.

Issei struggle trying to get of the chains but it was no use.

Then suddenly Sirzech smack Issei across the face knocking him onto the ground. The crimson hair man drew back his fist, coating it in crimson demonic power and punched Issei in the ribs a few times.

Issei screaming in pain and agony at each blow to his ribs.

Sirzechs show a malicious and evil sadist smirk on his face and his eyes now had a sinister crimson glint in them.

The punch kept on flying on him. Sirzech landed a particularly strong punch into his stomach and ribs. Issei could feel his stomach and ribs hurting him so much, that he spits out lot of blood from his mouth.

"UGH!"

Issei wincing as his felt his bruise that was sported all over his body.

"You certainly tried acting big trying to fight all of us at once. What was that about us not taking you alive? For a useless whelp to lose his shit when been kick out from my little sister peerage and from the DxD team. And telling you we no longer need you anymore. You should have just left quietly, and none of the pain and stuffing would be happening to you right now."

Sirzech said with an evil and crazy look in his eyes, as he tilled his head, mocking Issei with nothing but evil and cruelness in his heart.

' _Fucking smug bastard.'_

Issei though in his head in anger, rage, and pain at the same time. He wanted nothing but to wipe the smug smile off Sirzech face.

The crimson hair man than slammed into his knee into Issei stomach hard.

Issei drop onto the floor like a sack of potatoes, as he felt his inside broken.

"You are too pathetic, too weak and worthless piece of shit to had any of the girls liking you." Sirzechs said in a cold mocking voice, as his smirk became winded. He then viciously kicks Issei in his stomach so hard that Issei begin to cough up a lot of blood from his mouth.

"You are now a threat to us." Sirzeches spoke as he begins to readied his power of destruction and aimed it at Issei.

Sirzechs unleashing small crimson blast of demonic power at Issei whole body.

Issei howled in pain. His whole body begin to bleed violently and felt his whole body in so pain. The chains still holding Issei in place. He falls onto his knees beaten and bloody.

Sirzechs Demonic power wasn't enough to kill Issei, as the crimson hair man low his power. He just wanted to torture Issei first before killing him off.

Sirzechs chick his finger and the chains that was holding Issei, disappear into thin air. He walks over to the beaten form pawn and then pin Issei to the ground after he had severely beating him. With a sickening grin on his face. Sirzechs begins to stomp all over Issei body with no mercy or remorse in his heart.

While Sirzech carry on with on stomping and kicking Issei while he was still on the floor.

While Issei was been beaten, and feeling agonizing pain in his entire body by the crimson hair Satan, Sirzechs Lucifer.

He couldn't help but think about his former brother in law. The person that he used to look up to. The crimson hair man that he once thought of as an older brother. Issei now could see Sirzech for the evil, heartless, and cold hearted bastard that he truly was.

Issei could feel himself nearly going to faint and feeling his oxygen going out of him. He could see darkness start to seep in his vision and his eyes rolling at the back of his head.

Issei now just lay there lifeless on the floor. No longer moving anymore. His eyes slowly closing for the last time and his heartbeat slowly begin to stop beating.

Issei Hyoudou had died as there was a trail of blood now on the floor.

Sirzechs than smirk evilly at what he had done.

"AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAAH!"

The crimson hair man suddenly burst out laughing evilly at his former brother-in-law death by his own hands.

"AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAH!"

He couldn't stop laughing like a maniac as he remembers all the pain he put Issei through. There was madness in his blue-green eyes and couldn't stop his maniacal laughter.

After he calm down and stop his evil laughter. He was about to walk over to the corpse of Issei.

Went suddenly a giant purple portal opened which knock Sirzechs and the Devils, Fallen Angels, and Angels to the ground.

The portal took the now dead body of Issei Hyoudous and then vanished into thin air with the dead corpses of Issei.

Sirzechs at first was shock at what just happen and then became angry, as his eyes were twisted into a sinister crimson red glint and his whole face became demonic looking.

Sirzech wanted to cooped up Issei dead body into pieces, and feed them to his demon dogs back in the deeper pity of the underworld.

That sick and twisted the crimson hair man really was.

But then he calms down, because as least he had killed Issei Hyoudou for good and that he was no longer a threat or danger anymore.

* * *

 **Time skip**

After a few weeks that Sirzechs had killed Issei. Everybody got on with their live and all forgot about Issei as time went on.

* * *

 **1 week later**

Vali was in bed with Asia and Xenovia who were both naked. Asia was on the right side, cuddling Vali arm with her small breasts rubbing against his arm. While Xenovia was on the other left side, cuddling Vali other arm with her big breasts and rubbing it up and down.

Asia and Xenovia both took turn in making love with Vali. The girls giving themselves willingly to Vali.

"" Vali.""

The girls moaned out his name, as Vali groped and rub their breast with love.

Vali begin rubbing Asia small breasts gently with care while at the same time, he roughly started rubbing Xenovia big breasts with deep lust.

Vali gently kiss Asia neck.

Vali roughly Kiss Xenovia neck.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Saji had beaten Sona in a game of chess. This surprise Sona very much that her pawn Saji had finally beaten her in chess.

Sona deicide to challenge her pawn in another game of chess. If Saji won, that would mean she would have to married him soon.

Shockley enough Saji had once again beaten her in chess. That mean that Soan would now be engaged to him.

* * *

 **Two week later**

One Tuesday morning in school.

Sona was at her desk busty with some paper works.

She than notice a brown sip of documents was underneath the door. So, Sona left her desk and went over and pick up the documents.

Sona pick up the documents and look at them. Sona was shock at what she saw as she scans the documents over.

* * *

 **Later after school.**

Saji arrived at the Student Council office, and participated in the Student Council meeting with the other. He was about sat in his seat, went Sona came over and stop him.

Sona show her pawn, Saji the documents that she had gotten.

As he scans the documents, his eyes winded in shock, his heart skip a beat, and cold sweats begin falling at the back of his neck.

"Is this true?" Sona demanded coldly, as her glasses flesh dangerously.

Saji started sweating nervously and felt a cold chilli go down his spine.

He could see the anger in her eyes, the coldness of her eyes, the disgust in her tone of voice and dark aura that was now around her whole body.

"SAJI! I SAID IS THIS TRUE!?" Sona roar out in anger and got right in his face.

"SO, FUCKING ANWEAR THE QUESTION ALREADY."

"What is this all about, Sona?"

Risa, Sone best friend and rival ask in concern.

"Yes, like what Rias-chan said. What is this all about?"

Sona older and child-like sister, Serafall ask her baby sister in worry tone of voice.

Sona didn't say anything and just headed them the documents to both women.

Rias and Serafall both look over the documents and were in shock at what their read.

The rest of Rias peerage and Sona peerage also look at the documents as well. Like Rias and Sarrafall were also in shock as well.

The documents were about.

In the past Saji was a sex offender and serial rapist who has committed many sexual attacks on several girls since the age of 10 to 14-year-old of age. He had molested his own two young sisters and tried to get them both pregnant. He had rape and killed about four young girls at the age of 13 to 14. But Saji was never put in prison or was ever arrested for his crime. Because his parents were both super rich and pay the polices to not put their son Saji on a criminal record. His parents also pay the victims to kept quit and not let it leak out in the public eyes.

"So, all this time. I had a serial rapist in my peerage. I reincarnated a sex offender as my pawn and let you join the Student Council." Sona said in a bitter voice, slowly losing her cool.

"And not only that. I…I… l-let you touch me every day, I let you fellow me into the toilet and wipe my ass for me, play with my small tiny breasts went we made love to each other and let you kiss me every night. I was planned on having your babies"

Sona whole face twisted, into an ugly scowled, her face turning demonic looking, turning red in colour and a sinister crimson red glint in her eyes, and water magic summoning in her right palm of her hand.

" **YOU FUCKING DIRTY, FITHLY RAPIST BASTARD OF A BITCH! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU FUCKING PAY FOR THIS!"**

Sona yelled out in a demonic voice.

" **YOU TAINTED MY CUTE, AND ADORABLE BABY SISTER, SONA-CHAN WITH YOUR DIRTY, UNCLEAN RAPIST HANDS AND BODY!"**

Serafall roar out in rage in a demonic tone of voice. Her whole face turning demonic looking, her face turning bright red in anger and her eyes turning black in colour.

" **SONA-CHAN LET BOTH OF US TORTURED THIS DISGUSTING MOTHER FUCKER!"**

Sarafall shouted out. Sona nodded to her older sister words, as their walk toward the blonde pawn with murder in their eyes.

Saji shrink away in fear from both sisters. He was terrified and shaking in his boot. He was sweating all over, his body.

Saji did one thing he could.

He ran.

Saji bolted out of the door of Student Council clubroom, running out of the school building and running as fast as he could to get away from both his master and her older sister rage and fury.

Sona, Tsubaki, Momo, Reya, Ruruko, Tsubasa, Tomoe, Bennia, Loup, and her older sister Serafall all chase after Saji. Rias along with Akeno, Kiba, Xenovia, Koneko, and Asia also joined in on the chase.

Saji ran through the street of Kouh town, with Sona, her peerage members, her older sister Serafall, and Rias and her peerage members behind him.

Sona summon her water-based magic, sending her attack which than transform into a long snake, and the water like snake flew toward Saji who eyes had winded in horror, as sweats begin to pour down his head. But lucky for him, he avoids the water-snake by dodging out of the way. Saji hopping back to avoids a swing from Tsubaki Master Naginata sword.

Rias started sending balls of Power of Destruction at Saji. The blood pawn managed to dodge out of the way.

Akeno started sending holy lighting toward the Saji. But Saji once again manged to dodged out of the way.

Both Sona peerages and Rias peerages each try to attack Saji, but he manged to dodge most of the attack each time out of fear for his safety.

The blonde pawn ran faster as his legs could carry him.

Soon Saji was out of Kouh Town, never to be seen again.

* * *

 **Four days later**

Saji was now in the middle of nowhere. He didn't know which part of town he was in. The blonde pawn had escaped Kouh Town with his life. He had been hiding in this part of town for a four day now.

"Hi, Saji. Fancy seeing you here."

Saji eyes winded, as he heard a familiar voice, and turn around and couldn't believe at what he was seeing.

There stood Issei Hyoudou standing behind him with a small smirk on his face.

"Long time no see, Saji." Issei said still with the same small smirk on his face.

Saji eyes nearly pop out of his head in shock and was speechless.

How was Issei still alive?

Sirzechs had killed the form pawn by torturing him to death.

So, how was Issei alive.

Saji just didn't understand.

"Just to let you know, Saji. I am the one who send those documents to Sona. That how your master found out your dark little secrets about being a sex offenders and rapist. And, information regarding how your parents pay off the police and victims to kept this out of the public eye. After I done some deep digging about your past. I decided to share it with Sona the woman you were deeply in love with." Issei said with a smile on his face.

Saji was no longer shock about Issei being alive anymore, as anger was boiling up inside him.

He now turns to face Isssei with a thunderous expression on his face.

"You fucking bastard! You ruined my life! You turned Sona and everybody against me! Now Sona along with her older sister, my comrades, and Rias and her peerages now want to kill me. And, I now had to live here in this unknow place. I got nothing now because of you!" Saji shouted out in rage, as his eyes turned blood-shot red in colour and his face turned demonic looking. His face no longer look like a human as it now resembles a Demon. Saji was clenching his fist in pure anger.

"Now, you known what it like to be betray by everyone who you thought love and care about you. Now you know what it like to be me. You betray me like everyone else did. And now you are getting your comeuppance for yours betray. It called karma bitch."

Issei said calmly with a small smirk on his face.

"And besides, everybody now knows your dark little secret. That you are nothing but a sick, twisted, dirty rapist scumbag that should have been put in jail a long time ago."

Saji glare at Issei with load of anger, venom, and hatred inside of him and a deadly black aura around his body.

Issei just smiled evilly.

"What the matter? Did I hit a nerve Rapist scumbag?"

"YOU ARE GOING TO FUCKING PAY FOR THIS! FUCKING DIE, HYOUDOU. DIE!" Saji yelled out, as he charges at Issei with his fists coated in black Ki and murder in his eyes.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING RIP YOUR HEART APART, YOU FUCKING BASTARD PIECE OF SHIT!" Saji yelled out in rage.

Saji fist flew and try to land a punch but Issei dodge out of the way. Saji grit his teeth in anger and try to kick him.

But Issei blocks his kick and grabbed his feet. Issei than twisted his foot back and kick him in the stomach with such force, that he ended up flying backward and hitting a nearby tree.

Issei wait for him to get back up.

Saji once again try to attack Issei and jumped forward and try to punched Issei again. But once again Issei dodge the punch, moving to the other side.

Issei begin to give a barrage of punch toward Saji. After Saji intense barrage of blows. Issei gave the final bowl to Saji hface, with a bone cracking punch to the face. Saji went crashing toward the ground with a hard thud toward a tree.

Saji was knock out cold.

Went Saji wake up. He both of his arm were tie with thick ropes but his feet were free. He looks around the place to found himself in an abandoned warehouse with a green light on.

"You are finally awake?"

Saji saw Issei standing behind him with a smirk on his face.

Before Saji could say a word. Issei suddenly punched Saji in the head about six times, and a kick to his stomach that Saji was send flying backward, and hitting a wall. The blonde pawn felt his back break, and let out a lose scream of pain.

Saji begin to choked, spitting blood out of his mouth.

Issei walk toward him, got out a knife and begin to slice of Saji fingers one by one. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Saji scream in pain. As blood leak, out of his now fingerless hands.

"You know, I really enjoy hearing you screaming in so much pain, as it like fucking music to my ear." Issei said with a sadist smirk on his face.

Issei stabbed Saji leg with the knife.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRHHHHGG!"

Saji let out a scream of pain and started wetting his pants in fear.

"Ewww that really fucking disgusted to wet your pants like that. I think I will need to teach you a lesson in manner." Issei said with a cruel smile on his face.

Issei stabbed his other leg as he saw Saji tried to run away from him.

"Oh, no you don't. You are not getting away from me that easily."

Issei took the knife from Saji leg. He drew the knife up in the air. He then brought the knife straight down to where Saji man hood was, and stabs in his man hood.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHH!"

There was now blood leaking out of Saji man hood (Penis) and dripping onto the ground.

Saji clutched his man hood (Penis) in so much pain and begin coughing violently, as his eyes were winded so much, that there were about pop out of his head.

Issei wasn't done, as he then stabbed the knife into Saji left eye.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHH!"

Saji begin to scream loudly in pain, as he could feel blood liquids leaking out of his left eye socket, and dripping down his neck.

Issei grabbed a hold of Saji head and smash his face against the stone floor multiple times until his whole face was bleeding horribly and his face bone broken.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH! MY FUCKIIIIINNG FACE! OH, JESUE CHRIST!"

Issei begin to laugh at Saji pain and stomping on his left legs, broking his leg bone.

Saji once again scream in pain.

He then chops off Saji right arm clean right off his shoulder. Blood pouring out of the wound like a waterfall.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHH!"

Six hours of torturing the shit out of his former friend and rival.

Issei was now bored and decided to just end Saji life.

"Before you die by my hands. I will tell you how I am still alive."

So, Issei came close to Saji ear, and whisper into his ear and told him how he was once alive again.

Saji eyes were winded like a bowling ball. Before he could say anything. Issei than stabs the knife into Saji heart.

Saji felt the unbearable pain shooting though his heart. Saji could see the life flash in his eyes. His dark past enters his mind as being an evil rapist.

How he had rape a few girls with no remorse what so ever.

" _Hey girls. I'm going to enjoy every minute of our special time together. Now remover your clothes at once or I just remove them for you."_

 _Saji said with a sick, dark sadist rapist grin on his face, as he underdresses the two girls, and start licking their neck with lust. The two girls felt disgust and had tears in their eyes._

Remembering their fear of him and left the two girls he rapes, and left them in despair and broken.

Saji went onto committed more horrific sexual act on each girl he met without remorse or guilt in his heart.

One time he pretended to befriend a girl so to gain her and her family trust. Once he had gain their trust. He casually murders the girl family in front of her eyes by setting the house on fire with them still inside.

 _The girl family could be heard screaming as there were burned alive._

" _Ahahahahahahahahah how boring, all your shitty family did was die, weak fucker hahahaha." Saji mock and laugh evilly as he watches his victims burning in the fire with a cold, demonic grin on his face. Saji than stabs the girl with a knife in her stomach, wounded her, and then slit her the girl throat. Saji then watch the girl slowly drop to the ground, blood dripping from her slit throat. Saji watch the girl slowly dies in front of him._

A memory of went he sexual abused his own two young sisters.

" _Oooh, so tight, so soft. This is great."_

 _S-Saji s-stop this."_

" _P-Please b-big brother. N-No more. We are begging you."_

" _Shut the fuck up!" Saji shout out with a sneer on his face, and backhanding his younger sisters hard across the face._

 _He throws one of his younger sisters to the ground. Walk over to her and begin stomping her face into the ground until she was bleeding and injured._

 _With his other sister. He twisted her ankle until her bone broke, causing her to scream and cry out in pain. Saji just smile evilly the whole time._

How Saji had gotten away with the sick things he had done in the past. How he rapes so many girls he met during his past. How he murders about four girls. Killed one of the girl family members. He continues his daily life of as a normal high school student, and went unpunished for so long.

Karma had finally caught up to him and now he was getting what he deserves.

Saji slowly begin to close his left eyes for the last time. As Saji laid on the ground slowly dying.

Issei lit up a match and throw it to Saji dead lifeless body. The fire slowly burning his body.

Issei than left his dead body there to burn into ashes and disappear into the cold night.

The next day, went everybody found out about the death of Genshirou Saji.

No one didn't even give to shit about his death or were surprise about his sudden death.

Sona just didn't seem to care one bit about her former pawn death. And just carried on like nothing happen.

The rest of her peerage also didn't seem to care either.

Not even his own family even care about his death either.

No one mourned his death, and no one remember him.

Saji was now completely forgotten.

No one gave a shit about his death.


	3. The Start of the Blood Feud

**The Betrayed of Issei Hyoudou**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Start of the Blood Feud**

Life carried on in Kouh town since the death of Genshirou Saji. Sona peerage along with Rias peerage continued their ordinary live, as if the death of Saji didn't even happen.

Hack, none of his classmate or teachers even care about his death. They all secretly hate Saji because of his arrogant of being in the Student Council, and him stucking up to Sona all the time.

Well to be fair, Saji was a sick twisted rapist. So, of course no one wound care about his death.

Not even the police care either, since they wanted to put Saji behind bar for a long time for raping so many innocent girls. But his rich parents had pay them not to send him to jail. But now that he was dead. Justice had dealt with the evil scumbag Saji, and the polices were all hoping that he burns in hell.

* * *

 _ **Two days later**_

 _ **The Underworld**_

"Koneko, Kuroka, I brought you another Nekomate to join your race. Her name is Tomekichi," Sirzechs said as he walks over to the two Nekomate sisters with a friendly smile on his face.

Another following Nekomate with blue hair, green eyes, and normal size breasts stood behind Sirzechs with a nervous expression on her face. Who was like Koneko and Kuroka had cat ears that were blue, and two blue cat tails.

This made Kuroka happy to see an another Nekomate alongside them. Even through Koneko had a stoic expression on her face. Insider she was also happy and glad to have another of her kind joining her and her sister side.

"Nya, what can she do? I will test her by fighting against her to see how strong, and skilful she is." Kuroka said as she got up, and walk toward Tomekichi.

Sirzechs give the blue hair Nekomate a warm smile.

"Go on, Tomekichi show Kuroka what you can do."

The blue hair Nekomate was still nervous, but smile a bit went she saw Sirzechs friendly smile toward her. Tomekichi went over toward her other following Nekomate, and to test her skills against her.

* * *

 _ **Later**_

After the fight with Tomekichi to test how strong she was. Kuroka had won the fight easily without even breaking a sweat.

"Nya this bitch is weak as hell." Kuroka said coldly, and look at the other Nekomate in utter disgust, and disappointment.

"You are right, big sister." Koneko also agree with her big sister. "That fight was so shameful for you, big sis."

"She an embarrassment to our Nekomate race. We don't need weakling like her to join us, our once pound race. This fucking bitch don't deserve to breath the same air as us, Shirone. I can't bare to even look at this trash."

Kuroka said harshly, and not even once caring about hurting Tomekichi feeling. The big breasted black hair Nekomate young woman just glares at the other Nekomate with hatred on her face.

"I also agree. Both my older sister and I want a strong Nekomate like us, and not a weak ass patty bitch like her." Koneko said with venom, and glare at the girl with a look of disgust.

Kuroka walk toward the hurt blue hair Nekomate, and violently push her, causing her to fall on the ground, and cutting her forearm. Blood begin to drip from the wound.

When she saw her following Nekomate suddenly pull out a knife from her black kimono. Survival instinct kicked in, Tomekichi turned to run away, but she didn't get a chance to run. As Koneko threw a powerful senjuts blast of energy at her, knocking her off her feet.

"Thank, Shirone." Kuroka said with an evil smirk on her face.

"You are welcome, big sister." Koneko replied back, and gave a small evil smirk back of her own.

Kuroka grabbed Tomekichi by the wrist, and pulled her toward her, before slamming her down onto her knee. Tomekichi felt a bruising pain in her ribs.

Desperately, she tried to free herself, but the big breasts black haired Nemomat was insanely strong. she frantically tried to pull away, her eyes trained on the small but sharp looking knife in her following Nemomate hand.

Kuroka begin slicing off each of Tomekichi fingers one by one. The blue hair Nemomate begin to scream in pain, as she could feel hot, wet blood dripping off her fingerless fingers.

Sirzeches and Koneko did absolutely nothing, and just stood there, and stare with emotionless expression on their faces.

"You waste me, and my little sister, Shirone time for being so fucking weak, and patty. We were so happy at getting another Nemomate to join our race, and to bloom the Nemomate race. But instead, we got nothing but a weakling." Kuroka hiss out angrily, and slice off her two tails, causing her to scream in pain.

After Kuroka was done. Tomekichi was crying and in tears as she looks at her bloodied fingerless fingers, and tails that were on the ground.

Kuroka looks down at the other Nemonate in disgust, and showing no remorse for her actions. She then made her way over to Sirzeches and look at him in the eyes.

"Just get rid of her, and out of faces already. I can't stand to look at this shameless bitch any longer." Kuroka said harshly.

Sirzechs turn his head to stare at the crying, blue hair Nekomate. But there was no kindness in his eyes. His blue-green eyes were fill with coldness, cruelness, and disgust in them.

Tomekichi felt a chill go down her spin. The blue hair Nekomate quickly got up off the ground, and slowly took a few steps backward. She felt her heart pounding with fear.

Sirzechs walk toward her slowly with a menacing smirk on his face.

Before Tomekichi could make a run for it. She was suddenly push forward by a sudden blast of Crimson Power of Deduction. Sending her flying up into the air, and then drop down onto the ground with a hard thud. She felt in so much pain, and agony as her left arm broke in half.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRHHH!"

Sirzechs then walks towards a whimpering, trembling, blue hair Nekomate that was lying on the ground. She couldn't move from being in so much pain. He grabs her by the head, and then throws her back forward again, causing her face to slam into the wall.

She let a bloodcurdling scream of utter pain. Her face was bloodied, and damaged with a few broking teeth's falling out of her mouth.

"AHAHHAHAHHHAHAH! AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH! AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!" Sirzechs begin to laugh sadistly at his handed work on this weakling.

The Crimson Haired Devil steps on the Tomekichi shoulder and prepares to press his foot down on it. He presses his foot down on her shoulder, causing her shoulder bone to break.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She let out a scream, and felt the pain running down her shoulder.

"Oh, I do love the sound of your scream. You don't know want it feel like. You don't know how it get me off. Hearing your screams, and knowing that I have the power of a God. No one can stop me from beating the living shit out of you."

Sirzechs said with an evil smirk on his face, dark shadow cover half of his face. His blue eyes turned red, showing his sadism and evilness that was inside of his heart. The Crimson Devil King then sprints toward the helpless Nekomate and slam his growing fist that was coated with ki against her knocking her backward toward a wall.

After that he continued to beat her black, and blue showing no remorse one bit.

Sirzechs was nothing but an evil, manipulative, ruthless, and corrupt tyrant who had hide his cruelness, and evilness over thousands of years with a friendly smile, and nice guy act. He was showing his true colour toward this hapless Nekomate that was lying on the ground, beaten, lot of wounds coving her whole body, and coughing up blood from her mouth.

The Crimson-haired Satan's showing a willingness to act dishonestly in return for someone with great power that he could uses for his own benefits, his own greedy, his selfishness, and personal gain something out of it.

He had use Issei for his power, his Sacred Gear that host the Red Dragon Ddraig, and didn't once care or gave a shit about Issei one bit. But now that he had lost his Sacred Gear. Then that meant that he was no longer use to them. He was doing the same thing with this Nekomate girl since founding out she nothing but a weakling.

There was no room for weakling in this world. That is why he was teaching her a lesson for wasting his time.

Sirzechs had everyone fools. The only people that knew about his evilness were his parents, His best friend Ajuka one of the members of the Four Great Satan's along with Serafall, Riser and his family, Azazel, Michael and his angels, his little sister Rias, and her peerage members. Yes, even Asia now known but didn't care as she stuck up to Sirzeches and started kissing his ass. Sona and her peerage members also knew, as their stuck up to Sirzeches, kissing his ass, and treating him like he was the best thing in the world. The Vali team also knew as well.

Sirzechs then violently rips Tomekichi stomach open with his hands that was coated with his crimson magic.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!"

She screams in utter pain, and agony.

The crimson hair man rips the blue hair Nekomate intestines right out of her stomach.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He then drops her intestines onto the floor.

"That must really hurt, doesn't it?"

Sirzechs asks as he grins evilly at her pain.

Kuroka and Koneko look on with a lack of empathy on their expressions. There didn't show any remorse at seeing Sirzechs torturing, and beaten their following Nekomate brutally. Because she was weak, and didn't have much talent. So, she was worthless to them, and nothing but a waste of space.

 _Same her right for being so weak, worthless, and patty. She deserved what coming to her. That bitch can just die for all we care._

They both though in their head coldly, and showing no concerned for her one bit. Kuroka and Koneko just stare on with blank expressions.

The poor, and beaten Nekomate lie there on the ground, bleeding from all her of wounds, and coughing up blood.

"PREPAPE TO DIE! YOU WORTHLESS WEAKLING!" Sirzeches shouted, as he got ready to end this weakling life once, and for all.

The Crimson Devil King use his giant Power of Destruction at the wounds, and beaten Tomekichi. She screams as she was now completely eliminated from exist.

"Good ridden to bad rubbish." Kuroka said in a cold, and heartless tone of voice.

Koneko then look at Sirzeches with a stoic expression.

"Sirzechs-same, next time make sure to bring a stronger and talent Nekomate like us to join our race. And not a fucking weak, patty bitch like her." Koneko said with the same stoic expression on her face. She didn't even once care at what happen to the hapless Nekomate.

"Don't worry, Koneko, Kuroka. I won't make that mistake again. I will not fail you again. Next time I check before bring a patty weakling like that bitch to you guys again." Sirzeches said with a smile on his face.

The two sisters just nodded their heads, as Sirzeches left.

* * *

 _ **Three Day Later**_

The Hyoudou's, Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, and Azazel were all in the living room having a wonderful dinner that was cook by Mrs. Hyoudou.

Rossweisse and Gasper weren't back from their training trip yet. Nobody had told them about the betrayed or death of Issei Hyoudou.

Rias and Akeno both were sitting next to the blonde prince, Kiba and having their large breasts push against his shoulder making the blonde knight blush a little.

Asia and Xenovia were both missing their silver-haired prince Vali, and wish he was here with them. Having him holding them in his arms or kissing them.

Xenovia was planning on having Vali getting her pregnant with strong babies. She couldn't wait to finally give birth to a child. Xenovia was the main girl in Vali little harem with Asia being the second, and Kuroka being the third.

She knew that Kuroka was also planning to have Vali get her pregnant. But Xenovia was going to be the first girl to get pregnant by him. Kuroka would just have to wait in line and being the third to have Vali babies.

Suddenly there was a loud banging at the door.

Mr. Hyoudou decided to answer the door. Standing out in the street, was an elderly woman, and a middle-age man who a couple older then Mr. Hyoudou. There both were dressed in blue, black, and white traditional Japanese attire. There were also a few men dress in black suits behind them.

Mr. Hyoudou look surprise, and warily eyed the golden sheathed sword that the middle-age old man had in his hand.

"Mother in law, and brother in law? W-what are you both doing here?" He asked.

"Where's is my daughter?" The elderly woman demanded coldly, and glare at Mr. Hyoudou in disgust.

"She's inside," Mr. Hyoudou replied. "We're having dinner, so – hey!"

The elderly woman didn't give Mr. Hyoudou a chance to finish as she shoved him to the side. "Out of my way." She said as she stepped inside, followed by her son, and the group of men in black suits that was behind them.

"Hey, mother-in-law, this is my home!" Mr. Hyoudou shouted out angrily. "You can't just come barging in here like this!"

The elderly woman, her oldest son, and the men dress in black suits ignored Mr. Hyoudou patriarch. Both the elderly woman and son along with the men in black-suits strode into the dining room, where Rias, and her peerage, Irina, and Azazel were seated and having dinner.

"Darling."

Mrs. Hyoudou looked up and found herself face-to-face with her elderly mother, and standing behind her was her older brother along with the men in black suits. Mrs. Hyoudou saw that her two-family members did not look very happy with her at the moment.

Kiba paled at the sight of the older man sword. After all, he could sense that the sword was very powerful, and leaking powerful aura from it.

"Mother. Brother. W-What are you doing here?" Mrs. Hyoudou asked in shock at seeing them.

"I would like to speak with my daughter alone," The elderly woman said in a tone that showed she was not in the mood to argue as she ignored her daughter's question.

"Excuse me," Rias butted in, and look quite annoyed

"But you can't come charging in here like you own the place. This is Mrs. Hyoudou home, and our home as wll. My family remodel this place. So, you can't just come in here like yo –"

The elderly woman turned to Rias with a stone-cold stare that made even the Princess of Destruction flinch.

"I wasn't talking to you, little red haired girl. I am here to speak with my daughter. And I'm not going to listen to some spoiled, stuck up, and self-righteous princess like you. Now stay out of my way bitch." The elderly woman said harshly, and rudely, and stare at Rias in utter annoyed, and disgust.

Rias was complete shocked and had her mouth widen open like a fist out of water. She was taking a back. No one had ever spoken to her like that before. This made the crimson hair princess very angry and pissed off.

How dare this old bitch speak to her like that. She was the Crimson-haired princess of the Gremory family, and the younger sister of one of the Devil king.

"Everyone but my bitch of a daughter out now."

"We can talk in the kitchen," Mrs. Hyoudou replied. The elderly woman stepped to the side, allowing Mrs. Hyoudou to lead her to the kitchen. When the Gremory group, Irina, Mr. Hyoudou, and Azazel tried to follow. The older brother of Mrs. Hyoudou stopped them.

"This is a family matter. Stay the fuck out of this, and mind your own business." He ordered coldly, and stare at each of them with a cold looks in his eyes.

"Who do you think you are? To tell us what to fucking do, you trash. Why don't you go fuck yourself, you worthless cocksucker cunt? "Koneko said rudely, and glare at the middle-aged man.

"Watch who you talking to, flat chested bitch." The older brother warns with a death glare on his face.

Koneko glare at him in anger, and clench her small fist. She so badly wanted to snap this bastard neck, and break every bone in his body.

"You may think you are tough, and a badass little girl. But you are nothing compares to me, you fucking little egotistical midget. I would have killed your flat loli ass in second." He said with a dark look on his face.

This made Koneko so angry and got her blood boiling. No one had ever spoken to her like that before. She clenches her small fists, and glare at the man in utter rage.

Rias glare at this middle-aged man in anger.

How dare this bastard talk to one of her servants like that. A sinister crimson aura was now leaking out of her whole body.

Akeno, Kiba, Xenovia, and even Asia and Irina herself glare at this middle-aged man.

How dare he speak to their Koneko like that. Like Rias their also had a sinister aura leaking out of their bodies.

"Don't you dare talk to one of my savants like that, you arrogant pig!" Rias yelled out, as her whole face twisted in anger. Shooting a cold look at the middle-age-man.

"Apologise to my Koneko or you will regret fucking with the Gremory family. Because I will make your life a living hell. You, and your mother will suffer the consequences of your action. But I will make you personally suffer in Even worse pain that you can imagine." Rias threaten with a death glare, as there was a harsh shadow underneath her eyes. A little sinister aura seeping out of her body a bit.

"How dare you be so rude, and nasty to Koneke-chan. If God of the Bible was still alive right now. He would punish you, and making you suffer in terrible pain for your rudeness to an innocent girl. Your sins of both you, and your mother entering without permission from your sister, or us for that matter. None of us gave you permission to be here." Irina said and giving the middle-age-man, a disappointed look.

Rias and Irina were both looking at him in shame, and making him out to be the bad guy. Even those that Koneko was the one who started the fight between them in the first place.

The older brother just look at the Self-Proclaiming Angel with a look of annoyed.

"Shut the fuck, you annoying airhead. God of the Bible is dead, so, get the fuck over bitch, and stop speaking your religions crap. You are actually already giving me a headache with all the shit that come out of your mouth. Your God is nothing but a tyrant that kill thousands of innocent peoples over his own selfishness, and greed. He was no different from that evil bastard Satan. I really couldn't care less about your God or you for that matter. Fuck your God of the Bible, and shove it straight up your ass." The older brother said rudely.

Irina gasp in shock and couldn't believe what she was hearing. The Self-Proclaiming Angel had her mouth widen open.

She then gave the man a dirty look.

How dare he be so rude to her, and to talk such crap about her dead God of the Bible like that. She was the angel of Michael-same, and the Ace of Spades.

The Self-Proclaiming Angel seethed in anger, and grit her teeth. She wanted to summon her light spear, and shove it straight up his ass. Making him beg for mercy.

But the older brother had already lost interest in her, and turned to face Rias with a cold look.

"Actually, miss Gremory. You're the arrogant one, you spoil, stuck-up princess, your think you are so powerful, and a strong leader. Giving out your little threat. You are fucking weak as hell compares to someone like me, bitch. But you are nothing but an unfit leader and master to your servants."

There was a string of gasps around the living room until there was a strong, and powerful aura leaking, and seeping out of the Crimson hair princess.

"HOW DARE YOU! I AM A GREAT LEADER AND MASTER TO MY SERVANTS! AND I AM NOT WEAK!" Rias shouted out furious.

That was a low hit to her pride. She wanted to hurt this bastard, and make him take back those words.

"Oh, really when you allowed Fallen Angels into your territory without doing anything. Oh, silly me, of course you let those group of murderous Fallen Angels go running around in your territory. It was the only way to get my nephew, Issei, to join your fucking peerage by having him get killed by that fucking, evil, and murderous Fallen Angel bitch, Raynare."

Rias and the others like Akeno, Kiba, Koneko and Azazel were quite shock by what he had just said.

How did he know about that?

How did he knows about the Fallen Angel, Raynare?

"All because you were to much of a selfish, and greedy bitch to even just asks Issei to join your peerage without getting him killed. You just use him for your own benefits, and toss him aside like garbage once he was no longer useful to you guys anymore. Hell, you use your own arrogant, greedy, and prideful nature as an excuse to avoid training yourself to become a great leader, and master to your own servants. To become stronger for yourself. Because when something involved becoming better in your powers. Or trying to fix your own servants tragic pasts. But oh, no you had to have Issei the new guy fix their problems instead. Because you were to busty just thinking about yourself all the time. But no, went it also involved a relationship, you start crying like the self- righteous bitch that you are. I mean look at how your servants all turned out." The middle-age man said, as he then faces the whole ORC.

"Your sadist-masochist Queen is willing to throwing away her dignity just like that, to avoid a spoil princess like you from marrying to some pervy, chicken playboy name Raiser. Willing to including becoming nothing but a sex slave, and toy just for your sake, just to help a friend, but going so far to humiliate her own self, and offer herself is just shameful, embarrassing, and in bad teste. I'm thinking that she is possible a drug addict. I mean no body is that happy all the time, and can keep on smiling like that. That is just not normal and kind of fuck up."

"Your ass licking knight is also probably a drug addict as well. Just smiling over everything that is kind of creepily, and really fuck up. I also thinking that he actually a secret homosexual, lying to himself in loving you and your Queen, and is just in the closet. I think that he a secret psychopath underneath that smile, and fuck other men behind you and your queen back. He is nothing but a loyalty dog to you, and a yes man that willing to do anything you say, and probably jump off a cliff if you told him to. Since he has no mind of his own."

"Your blonde bishop is a cockblock, and a naive girl that willing to copy everything you do. She stuck up to you, and treating you, like you are the greatest thing in the world."

"Your other knight is a dumbass, and probably have no brain cell in that empty head of her."

"Your Dhamphir bishop. Instead of trying to fix you hikkimori servant problems, and trying to contain his powers, but you instead locker him in a sealed room, without doing a thing to help him."

"You manipulative your silver-haired Rook to joining your peerage. After she was going through an emotional trauma of being abandoned by Odin."

"And certainly, and lastly your white haired underdeveloped dwarf of a rook bitch loli over there, that believes the world revolves around her and if you don't kiss her loli ass than your shit to her. Called every males pervert, take her anger out on an innocent male just to make her egotistical-self feel good about herself. She nothing but a self-absorbed, nasty, thug, and abusive little girl who think that she such a badass, and just use others as her punching bag just because of her Rook strengths. But she nothing but a weak little girl without that Rook strengths chess piece inside of her. If we were in a fight. I would just eastly beat that flat chested loli in second without breaking a sweat."

The older brother said, a bit of smugness seeping into his voice.

Koneko was seethed in anger and rage. She glares at the middle-age-man in utter hatred in her hazel eyes. She could feel her blood boiling, as she clenches her fists, and shaking in rage. A sinister aura was leaking out of her a bit.

How dare this trash talk shit about her, her master, and her friends like that.

 _Right, that it._

She was going to beaten this bastard to a pulp, and him beg for mercy.

Before Koneko about to step forward, and teach this bastard not to fuck with her or bad mouth her master, and friends. Azazel stop her by putting a hand on her shoulder, and step forward himself, glaring at the older brother.

"Do you honestly think these devils, the angel girl, and myself, a powerful and strong Fallen Angel is going to listen to some mere human trash like you, or you butt buddies for that matter. Hahaha don't make me laugh. Like any of us is going to listen to the amount of shit that come out of your mouth. Everything you just said in garbage." Azazel said with a sneer, and arrogant seeping into his tone.

"That right, we are going to follow them if you like it or not. Now get of our way, bastard." Kiba also put in his two cents.

When it looked like that Azazel, Koneko, Kiba, Rias, Akeno, Asia, Xenovia, and Irina wasn't going to listen. The older brother along with the other men in black suits drew out their swords, which had the desired effect of stopping the seven teenagers, and Fallen Angel adult in their tracks. There could feel the strong aura leaking out of those swords. They all felt chills running down their bodies. They were all corner by the men in black suits.

The older brother of Mrs, Hyoudou drew a line across the silver wooden floor as he guarded the kitchen's entrance along with the men in black suits.

"Cross this line, and you all die by our hands," He warned with a death glare.

Rias stepped forward. An angry and piss off expression on her face.

"Who do you think you are? You fucking bastard. To give us order like this. Do you know who the fuck I am? I am Rias Gremory of the house of Gremory. The Crimson Haired Ruin Princess of Destruction. My older brother is the Crimson Satan, and one of the leaders of the Four Great Devil King."

The middle-age man just raise an eyebrow, and just stare at Rias in utter annoyed, as she counited ranting on.

"This is your sister home! Our home! You, your mother, and your group of men all don't have permission to be here. You have no right to –" She was cut off as the older Fallen Angel yanked her back as the older brother made an attempt to decapitate Rias.

"Do as he say," Azazel concurred. "He and the men in black suits are very deadly with these swords."

"It nice to see that you took my warning seriously." The older brother said with a smug smirk on his face.

Azazel narrowed his violet eyes.

"I only worried that your butt buddies might bring harm to those young devils, Mr. Hyoudou and Irina while I am fighting you. If Rias and her peerage, Mr. Hyoudou and Irina weren't here right now. I would have easily killed you and your butt buddies with my dark light spear projection in second." Azazel said with a scowl on his face.

The older brother just look at the older Fallen Angel with a mocking smirk on his face.

"Whatever you say, former Govemor of the Fallen Angels."

Azazel glare at the human man with pure hatred on his face. He wanted so badly to wipe that mocking, smirk of his face. He wanted to rip his throat open, and rip out his body park one by one. Making this human scumbag suffer in pain.

But if he made one move, then Risa and her peerage along with Mr. Hyoudou, and Irina would be killed by the men in black suits. So, he had no choice but do as the older brother say.

Inside the kitchen, Mrs. Hyoudou faced her elderly mother.

"Mother, what are you doing he–"

 ***SLAPS!***

Mrs. Hyoudou was cut off as her elderly mother had slapped her hard across the face, sending her flying onto the floor.

Outside the living room, the slaps were heard. But nobody could do anything about it.

The elderly mother grabbed a handful of Mrs. Hyoudou by her shirt, pulling her daughter close that she was in her face.

"You betrayed and abandoned your only son, my grandson just because he lost his Sacred Gear. You were supposed be on his side as his mother. But, no you just sided with them over your own son, and abandoned him. And not only that. You didn't even show any sadness went he was killed by that bastard Sirzechs." The mother said bitterness in anger.

Mrs. Hyoudou was shock. She was thinking. How did she know all about her son being killed by Sirzechs?

How did she also knew about the betrayed of her son?

Mrs. Hyoudou begin to whimper, as blood trickling from her badly, busted lip.

"Issei had always been useless and worthless to us since the day he was fucking born. Issei is no used to anybody without the Red Dragon inside of him. He no longer has any honour in himself. So, he nothing but trash to everybody and the whole Hyoudou family of my husband. He is nothing but a poor excuse for a son. I'm so glad that Sirzechs had killed that piece of shit called our son. And I couldn't care less that he is now dea-"

 ***SLAPS!***

Mrs. Hyoudou earned another hard slap to the face by her angry elderly mother. The mother then begins to viciously slap, and then punches Mrs. Hyoudou repeatedly until her whole face was a bloodied mess.

"YOU FUCKING EVIL, HEARTLESS BITCH!"

The elderly mother roared out in anger. Her whole face was now completely red in anger, and a vein was pushing in her head.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT ABOUT YOUR OWN SON?! YOUR OWN FLEAH AND BLOOD! YOU THINK THAT GIVE YOU A RIGHT TO ABANDON YOUR ONLY SON?! MY GRANDSON! JUST BECAUSE HE NO LONGER HAS THE RED DRAGON AND HIS SACRED GEAR! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!? YOU, FUCKING HEATLESS COW! YOU ARE A TERRIBE MOTHER!"

The elderly mother scream out in her daughter face, and smack her daughter so hard that she ending up falling onto the ground with a hard thud, cutting her forehead, as blood leak out from the wounds.

"Mother, calm down. Remember your heart, and why we are here in the first place." The older brother reminded her from the open doorway. He was not taking his eyes away from Rias and her peerage, Irina, Mr. Hyoudou, and Azazel.

The elderly mother took several minutes to calm herself down, but she was still piss off and angry at her daughter actions against her grandson.

"You are nothing but a neglectful and verbally abusive mother. You away let your bastard of a husband physical, and emotional abuse your own son. If your father was still alive right now, he would be so disappointed in having an evil bitch a daughter. I bet he probably rolling in his grave." The elderly woman said angrily, and looking down at her daughter like she was trash.

"You are no daughter of mine. As far as we are concerned, your older brother and the others no longer has a younger sister, and I no longer have a daughter." The elderly mother said coldly.

Mrs. Hyoudou was standing back up on her feet, and felt so hurt by her mother cold words. She felt her heart was being stab repeatedly by her mother harsh words.

"I will leave you nothing in my will when the day I died. Because I can just see the ugliness in your soul. There is no goodness in your heart. You and your husband are both pure evil. And I can see that you nothing but an evil, cruel and cold heartless middle-aged woman. All the money will be going to your older brother, two older sisters, and the rest will be going to a few charity organizations." The mother counited to berate her heartless daughter.

"It should of be you, who died instead of our lovely grandson, Issei. I wish it was you who was killed." She hisses out with venom in her voice, and look at her daughter with hatred.

Mrs. Hyoudou gasp, as she felt her heart break by her mother harsh words. She felt tears in her eyes, and begin to sob, crying her eyes out.

"I hate you, and want nothing more to do with you. You are no longer welcome to visit us anymore. You are now dead to me. If you ever step on our door again. You will die by our hands. Oh, and don't brother coming to my funeral went the day I died. Because if you do, your older brother and the rest of our family will torture you to death, and made it look like an accident." The elderly woman threat with a dark, and sinister look on her face.

Mrs. Hyoudou was sobbing uncontrollably.

The elderly mother took one finally look at her daughter, and spat in her sobbing daughter face before turning on her heel, and walk out from the kitchen. The older brother and the men in black suits sheathed their swords, and follow after the elderly woman. Departing from the Hyoudou Residence without a single word.

Rias and her peerage, Mr. Hyoudou, Irina, and Azazel were all in a state of shock of the whole event between Mrs. Hyoudou and her mother.

And how did the older brother know everything about the whole ORC, and their betrayed of Issei?

Rias, Akeno, Irina, and Asia made their way over to the sobbing middle-age-woman who now was sitting on the kitchen floor, holding her knee in her hands. The four young females tried their best to comfort the sobbing Mrs. Hyoudou. Along with her husband who tried his best to cheer her up.

* * *

 _ **Two weeks later**_

It had now been about two-week since Mrs. Hyoudou was disowned, and now hatred by her mother, and older brother. Leaving the middle-aged woman to wallow in her own misery, self-pity, and deep depressed. Since that events with her mother, and older brother. Mrs, Hyoudou had become a broken woman, and lost complete meaning of her life. Her, and her mother got on so great, and were like the best of friends. Even like more sisters than mother and daughter. But now having her beloved mother, her older brother, and the rest of the family hating her. Made her feel empty inside. She was not allowed to come to her mother funeral went she will soon died. Because if she did. Her older brother and the others would torture her to death and get away with murder. She couldn't get the harsh words from her mother mouth out of her head.

" _It should of be you, who died instead of our lovely grandson, Issei. I wish it was you who was killed."_

" _I hate you, and want nothing more to do with you. You are no longer welcome to visit us anymore. You are now dead to me. If you ever step on our door again. You will die by our hands. Oh, and don't brother coming to my funeral went the day I died. Because if you do, your older brother and the rest of our family will torture you to death, and made it look like an accident."_

Mrs. Hyoudou hasn't left her bedroom for two-weeks. Her husband, and the girls had to bring her breakfast, lunch, and dinner up to her room. As she wouldn't even come downstairs anymore.

* * *

 _ **The Next Two Days**_

That evening at 4.00 P.M.

Mr. Hyoudou had finished his day at work, and was walking out of a shop, and heading straight toward home. When out of nowhere, someone threw a sack over his head.

"Wha-ha," Mr. Hyoudou was in complete shock. He tried to scream, and fight the person off.

The unseen person than punched Mr. Hyoudou in the stomach hard, sending the middle-aged-old man to the ground.

Mr. Hyoudou tried to reach for the sack that was blinding him. But he was once again punched in the stomach, then he was punched in the side of his head. He was then strangled until he falls unconscious on the cold, hard ground, and black out.

 _'Wha...what happened?'_

Mr. Hyoudou thought to himself as he found that his mouth was duck tapped shut and both of his arms were bound behind his back. He looks around and find himself in a dark green empty dungeon.

 _Where am I?'_

"Hello... Father." A familiar and creepy voice greeted him as he instantly opened his eyes. Mr. Hyoudou eyes were winded open in shock, and felt his heart frozen.

 _Issei._

He though in his head fearful and in complete shock. He felt his heart pounding in his chest.

 _But how?_

Mr. Hyoudou searched for the voice that was his son but found nobody.

"It's so nice to see you, again father." The voice of Issei rang again and this time, Mr. Hyoudou saw the familiar brown haired young man walked out of the shadows. _Issei!?'_

Mr. Hyoudou exclaimed to himself as his screams were muffled from the duck tape.

' _THIS IS NOT REAL! H-HOW IS MY SON STILL ALIVE!? WAS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE!? HE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!'_

Mr. Hyoudou scream inside his head. He was in complete shock and terror. He then saw a table to his left laid with sharp utensils and dissection tools, including a peeler.

"Hi father!" Issei exclaimed as he smiled creepily at his bastard of a father. "I'm going to play a little game with you, father!"

 _OH, MY GOD!'_

Mr. Hyoudou screamed in his head as the young brown hair man who he abuses and sexually rape as a child now calmly walked towards him with a coldness in his eyes that made him shiver at the sight.

 _'OH, SWEET JESUE! NO! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! DON'T YOU HEAR ME, I'M SORRY! I'LL DO ANYTHING! I'M SORRY FOR ALL THE EVIL THINGS THAT I HAD DONE TO MY SON! PLEASE!'_

Mr. Hyoudou pleaded before a cold chuckle pulled him from his thoughts as a sharp tingle of pain made his eyes jump to the dissecting tool slicing into his skin on his chest.

"MMMMMMMMMMMM!"

Issei took the knife out from his pocket.

"I'm gonna go for the face."

Issei came toward his tied-up father. "Isn't this fun, father?"

 _ISSEI, PLEASE STOP!'_

Mr. Hyoudou screamed out of his mind as he saw the blade getting closer to his face. Issei placed the knife to the skin of the middle-aged man face, as he began to peel his father face like he was peeling an apple. He peeled the skin as Mr. Hyoudou screamed in agony and pain, as blood begin drips down his face. Which Issei ignored as he then cut off Mr. Hyoudou nose.

"Whoops, got your nose, father! Hehehehe!" Issei teased as he held onto Mr. Hyoudou nose as he laughs sadistly with a dark evil smirk on his face. _'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH! MY NOSE!'_

Mr. Hyoudou screamed in thought as Issei continued to peel his face off as he grabbed the flabby the flesh of his father. Issei rubbed his own hands maniacally. "Now I'm going to peel off the skin from your whole body." Issei exclaimed as he started to peel off the rest of Mr. Hyoudou skin.

"AHAHAHAHAHHAHAH! AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Issei peeled all the skin off his evil bastard victim's arms. Issei now had a devious smirk on his face. Mr. Hyoudou felt his eyes watery and threatened to drop closed as the pain became almost unbearable. Issei then started to peel his legs and all Mr. Hyoudou could do was scream in pain as he watches his son did the peeling, as his skins become bloodied, and started bleeding violently.

 _'PLEASE STOP THIS!' "MMMMMMMM!"_

"Oh, what was that, father?" Issei questioned as he slowly begins to remove the duck tape from his bastard father mouth.

"I'M SOOOOOORRRRY! I'M SORRY FOR ALL THE EVIL THING I DID TO YOU AS A CHILD! I'M SORRY FOR ABIUSING YOU SINCE YOU WERE A CHILD AND SORRY FOR RAPING YOU! I'M SORRY FOR KILLING ISAKI! PLEASE NO MORE! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Mr. Hyoudou cried out in a blood curling scream. Tears fill his eyes and was shaking in complete fear.

"Oh father." Issei sang as he gave off the creepiest of smiles. "It's too late for the sorriest. No matter how much I tried to please you, and mother no matter how much I try to be close to you guys, to be a good son to you, and mother. To make you both proud of me. But it wasn't enough, now was it?" Issei said as his expression then change to anger and rage.

He picked up a small wooden bat as he tapped it with his hand.

"You never once said a good word to me. All you ever did was Physically, verbally, and emotionally abuse me since I was just a little kid, and rape me with no remorse whatsoever in your twisted, evil heart. The only thing that made you happy was to put me down along with that bitch mother of mine, and beaten me until I was in so much pain." Issei said in rage and fury.

He glares at his father in utter hatred.

Mr. Hyoudou was now in fright. He then thought back to the times where anytime he had beaten his own son black, and blue with no guilt whatsoever. How he had enjoy making his only son stuffer in so much pain, and hurting his feeling, causing his son to have low-self- esteem for himself.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _There was an 8-year-old Issei who had just come back home from school. Mr. Hyoudou was sitting in the living room watching T.V. He was in a bad moon. Issei tried to go to his room and avoid be seen by his father. He knew that his father would take his anger out on him. He didn't want to go through another beating by his abusive father hands._

" _Where do you think, you are going, Issei?"_

 _Issei froze in his spot._

 _How did his father known that he was there?_

 _He made sure not to make a noise went he came through the door._

 _"Come here, Issei." Mr. Hyoudou said calmly. But there was a hint of anger in his voice._

 _Issei didn't move a muscle, his small body was perpetually frozen in place, and sweat begin to drip down his forehead._

 _"I SAID COME HERE, YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Mr. Hyoudou growled out in anger. He got out of his chair, and was now standing up. He was now in front of the young brown hair boy, and pulled Issei by his hair._

 _"P-Please l-let me go... I haven't done anything. Whatever I did, I'm sorry, please don't hit me again...Please…." Issei stammered out fearfully, and begin crying, as tears begin to drip down his face._

 _Mr. Hyoudou Look at his 8-year-old son in utter disgust, annoyed, and hatred. He ignored the small boy's plea._

" _Quit crying your petty little tears, you little fucking piece of shit." He said with growing anger, and raised Issei to look into his angry brown eyes._

 _Issei tried to shake his head, do something to reach his father, although he knew inside that it was hopeless. Another beating black and blue._

 _Mr. Hyoudou lifted his hand, and punched Issei across the face._

 _Too many times to count. It was so rapid, Issei didn't have a chance to shed any more tears over his buries, and bleeding cheeks bone._

 _Mr. Hyoudou dropped his only son to the floor like a piece of garbage. Issei bit his lip in pain, and trying not to let his cries leave his throat._

 _Mr. Hyoudou look down at his son in utter disgust, and hatred on his face. He then kicked the 8-year-old viciously in his ribs before coming down to land a hard punch to his nose. Issei nose was now broken, and blood begin to flow from his nose._

 _Anger boiled up inside of Mr. Hyoudou._

 _"Son of a bitch!" He screamed as he continuously kicked Issei across the face, and body._

 _Issei began to cough, spitting up blood and mucus out of his mouth. This did not go over well with Mr. Hyoudou at all. In fact, it made the brown hair older man angrier. He looks at his son with utter hatred, and disgust on his face._

 _"You fucking dirty, smellly little bastard. Don't fucking bleed all over the fucking floor, shithead! Keep it bloody in!" Mr. Hyoudou yelled out, and stomp on his son back, causing the young boy to cry out in pain._

 _Mr. Hyoudou pick up his son, staring Issei in the eyes of his terrified son._

" _Look at you Son. You are a disgusting, repulsive little boy. Went you got older. No girl would ever love a patty, worthless loser like you." Mr. Hyoudou said coldly, and stare at his son in utter disgust._

" _I'd wish that I had killed you at birth, went you mother gave birth to you."_

 _Mr. Hyoudou said harshly, and bitterly. Issei felt his eyes filled with tears at his father heartless words._

 _Mr. Hyoudou eyes slatted as he then slammed his son into the dining room table, breaking the table in half. He was filled with utter anger, and rage building up inside of him. With such powerful aura and anger leaking out of him, came power._

 _He kicks, and punched his son repeatedly not once stopping._

 _Issei started to whimper with each hit, he was powerless to do anything to stop his father rage, and abuse._

 _Mr. Hyoudou anger slowly dissipated, satisfied by the blood on his hands. He even licks the blood off his hands, and let out a sadist laugh at his son pain._

 _Issei lay a heap in a corner, after being thrown around like a common rag doll._

 _Issei vision was unfocused and his head started to spin. Blissful unconsciousness was approached rapidly._

" _Why?... Why dose father hate me so much…"_

 _Were the whispered words of the battered and abused brown haired young boy, before falling unconsciousness._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

"PLEASE I'M SORRY! I'M SORR-"

Mr. Htoudou was then cut off

 ***BANG!***

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRHHHH!"

Issei had whack his father with his small wooden bat

"Shut the fuck up. I don't want to hear what you have to say anymore. You think, you think, you can just say sorry for all the evil things that you did to me as a child. You beat me went I was just an innocent child, you rape me, and killed my young sister, and betrayed me like everyone else did. Do you honestly think that I would just let, you go after what you did to me over the years? And forgive you just like that?" Issei said bitterly with disgust, and look at his father with unfeeling eyes.

"What you did to me over the years is unforgivable, and you are nothing but a Complete Monster with no redeeming features. I am going to make you pay for all the evil things that, you did to me in my childhood, and for your betrayed." Issei said darkly,

Mr. Hyoudou look at his son in fear, and started shaking.

"Don't worry. I not going to kill you. Well not yet. I be back for you, and make you suffer some more." Issei said darkly, and stare at his father with a cold glare.

Mr. Hyoudou flinch in fear, and felt sweats dripping down his skinless, and bloodied face.

"You probably wondering how I'm still alive, er? I would love to stay, and tell you all about it. How I was brought back to live. But I'm going to visit two friends of mine. I tell you went I see you again." Issei said, and then left the room that his father was tied up in, and locked the door shut to the dungeon.

"DON'T LEAVE ME IN HERE!" Mr. Hyoudou yelled out, but Issei just ignored him, and carried on walking.

* * *

 _ **Later**_

Issei met up with Ophis and Great Red in the Dimensional Gap.

Went Ophis and Great Red hear about what happen to Issei. Both Dragon Gods were enraged when their found out that Issei was betrayed by everyone from the Devils side, the Fallen Angels side, and the Angels side. Plus, by his own parents as well. They were helping Issei with his revenge.

Issei had told his grandmother, and uncle everything about the betrayed and how he was killed by Sirzechs during that time. How Rias had told him that she let him die by the Fallen Angel, Raynare. How his parents had disowned him, and how he was treat by them over the years.

That was how the mother of Mrs. Hyoudou knew everything that happen to her grandson along with his uncle.

Issei grandmother was going to leave some money to her grandson in her will.

"What is your next plan?" Ophis ask emotionless.

Issei smirk a little.

"I'm going to carried on with planning my next revenge and begin the blood feud with everybody who had betrayed me, and who had turn their back on me." Issei said bitterly with growing anger inside of him.

"I was tricked into joining Rias peerage went I was killed by that evil Fallen Angel bitch Raynare. Rias let me be killed just so she could have me as her servant, and to use me for my Sacred Gear power. Since I first join the peerage, I was abused by that heartless loli bitch Konkeo, and was always use as her punching bag to take her anger out on. I remember one time she stabs me in my eyes with a pen for just making a pervert remark. And she didn't even apologise for what she did." Issei said angrily.

"I was forced to solve everyone problems just because Rias couldn't be brother to do it herself, she was just a selfish bitch that didn't even seem to care about her servant's problems. I help Rias with her married to Riser the scumbag, and fought teeth and nails to break off the married for that ungrateful crimson-haired bitch. I help with Kiba, Akeno, Asia, and Koneko tragic pasts and fix their problems. I was blamed for not understand that selfish crimson haired spoil princess Rias feeling by not calling her by her fucking name. But all this time Rias, and the whole ORC didn't care about me one bit. They all just use me for my power along with the whole DxD Team. I even help Sirzechs with his little sister Rias problems and help him so many times. I also help Azazel so many times, helping him with his Inventions, and that bastard even said that I was like a son to him." Issei speaks with anger growing inside of him. He clenches his fists, and felt rage inside of him.

"I help that bitch Kuroka to get back into her little sister good book, and fix her problems with her little sister of hating her, and the Devils Councils that wanted her dead, and wanted to kill her for killing her master. I was disowned by my own bastard parents who had abuse me in my childhood. Everything that goes wrong I blamed for by my abusive parents, and beaten black and blue by bastard father."

Issei clench his fist so hard, that blood begin to drip from his hands.

"But now because of that fucking, bastard Rivzeim Lucifer who had killed Ddraig, and no longer having a Sacred Gear. I'm was tossed aside like a piece of garbage, like I was nothing, and a broken tool that no one need anymore. That bastard Sirzechs and Azazel planning of kicking me of the peerage, and ones who started out this who betray in the first place. Rias and Akeno whore their self out to Kiba. Xenovia and Asia also whore their self out to Vali. After everything I had done for those ungrateful bastards of the Devil King Sirzechs, the former Govemor of the Fallen Angels, Azazel, the ORC, Student Council, Vali team and DXD Team!" Issei snarled out in utter rage.

"So, I'm now going to start a blood feud with the bastards who betrayed me... and I'm also going to get my revenge on that bastard Rivzeim Lucifer, and make him pay." Issei said with determined in his brown eyes.


End file.
